The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance 3
|pub_date = November 27 2019 |pages = |isbn = |preceded_by = The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance #2 |followed_by = The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance #4 }} The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance #3 is the third issue of the comic book prequel to The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance. It is included in The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance: The Quest for the Dual Glaive. Summary When the Gelfling village of Stone-in-the-Wood is at the brink of annihilation from a terrible enemy, the great warrior Ordon is sent on a quest to retrieve the mythical weapon that promises to turn the tide of battle. Now, his quest is underway and Ordon has an ally in Fara, the future leader of the Stonewood Clan. Together, they must find the Dual Glaive before their entire way of life is destroyed. But with Ordon poisoned and Fara helpless, is their quest over before it begins? Plot UrLii the Storyteller performs a ritual to revive Ordon as Fara waits outside, wallowing in the bleakness of their situation. She is approached by Maudra Argot, the leader of the Grottan Clan. Fara is surprised and Argot tells her that despite popular belief, the Grottan are not all dead. She states that though she is going blind, she can tell that Fara is a long way from the forest and wonders what members of the Stonewood Clan are doing so far from home. Fara tells her of Ordon's condition and Argot replies that she guessed as much, having heard UrLii's chanting from across the river. She assures Fara that UrLii will be able to save Ordon, having taught her everything she knows about healing. Argot informs Fara that they are in the Caves of Grot and that no other Gelfling besides her knows that UrLii lives there. Fara asks if she knows where the Tomb of Relics is and Fara replies that she does, wondering what Fara wants from it. Fara informs her of the plan to retrieve the Dual Glaive and fend off the horde of Arathim that are planning to attack Stone-in-the-Wood. As UrLii's chanting ends, Argot tells Fara to help her into his dwelling. In the dwelling, Ordon argues with UrLii, stating that he has already wasted enough time and that the Arathim will wipe out the Stonewood if he does not find the Dual Glaive. UrLii tells him that he knows every artifact in the Tomb of Relics as he is its keeper. Ordon demands that he tell him where the Glaive is, but UrLii declines. Ordon grows even angrier and UrLii tells him that the Glaive has no value in and of itself, with Ordon replying that the lives it will save are of great value. Fara asks Argot if UrLii truly knows where the Glaive is and Argot replies that he does, but simply speaks in riddles and that Ordon will get nowhere by arguing with him. As Ordon storms off, Fara approaches UrLii and presents him with her necklace, which possesses a pendant that symbolises the passion, imagination and fierceness that any good maudra needs to lead her clan to peace and prosperity. UrLii considers it very valuable and in enchange for it he agress to that them to the Tomb of Relics. As they leave, he tells Ordon that like many warriors he has failed to see that value in others beyond the strength of their own hands. He urges him never to forget that it was Fara who pulled him from the water and convinced UrLii to give him the Glaive. UrLii takes them across the river in his boat until they reach the Tomb of Relics. Ordon takes a sword and asks UrLii to point him in the direction of the Glaive. UrLii indicates a doorway that is too small for an UrRu to fit through. He tells Ordon that there will be three trials for him to complete in order to reach the Glaive. He begins to sing a song about these trials, but Ordon is impatient and makes for the doorway. Fara offers to accompany him, but he insists on going alone. As the others wait for Ordon, Argot presses UrLii to tell Fara about the three trials. He that they are blades sharp enough to decapitate a Gelfling, chasms that lead to Thra's fiery core and ancient warriors made of stone (similar to Lore). Fara goes in after Ordon and Argot urges her to be safe. She then sings the rest of the song, which reveals that it will take to people working together to reach the Glaive. UrLii tells her that it is not a song, but a prophecy. She asks him why he gave Ordon such a hard time and he replies that despite his age, he still has a sense of humor. Fara finds a secret passage that takes her past the three trials. She discovers Ordon trapped in a net and helps him retrieve his sword, which he uses to cut himself loose. As he makes his way up the steps to the final doorway, Ordon holds out his hand to Fara and invites her to come with him, telling her that she has more than proven herself a worthy companion. They find the Glaive split in half and suspended above two pillars. They count to three and pull the halves free at the same time, pledging to save Stone-in-the-Wood. At Stone-in-the-Wood, the Arathim advance on the village and prepare to attack. Gallery Panels Age of Resistance comic book 3 1.jpg Age of Resistance comic book 3 2.jpg Age of Resistance comic book 3 3.jpg Age of Resistance comic book 3 4.jpg Age of Resistance comic book 3 5.jpg Age of Resistance comic book 3 6.jpg Artwork Age of Resistance comic 5.jpg Age of Resistance comic book 3 7.jpg Age of Resistance comic book 3 8.jpg Category:Comics Category:The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (comic book)